Shinobi Art
Description Shinobi Art is a form of combat that serves as a shinobi's main form of combat. This fighting style gives the user the mystical, mental, and physical abilities and traits that have made shinobi famous throughout Earth Land. The physical and mental abilities usually revolve around espionage, sabotage, assassination, etc. While the mystical abilities revolve around using magic power in order to perform feats such as: turn invisible, use magic power-based attacks, shapeshift, increase the efficiency of the mental and physical aspect of Shinobi Art, create clones, create and control illusions, create diversions, summon animals, etc. One of a shinobi's most well-known mystical abilities is their ability to bend their environment to their every whim. Spells that are associated with this side of Shinobi Arts are grouped under the name: Elemental Shinobi Art. These spells use a set of hand seals called the kuji-kiri to mold the shinobi's magic power into a form of energy called Śūnyatā. Śūnyatā is a type of energy that doesn't have a physical form. Instead, it is a type of energy that connects the user to their environment, allowing them to control it. How the environment is controlled depends on what kind of hand seals are used. In addition, this connection gives the user the ability to produce and control the five basic elements with incredible skill. These five elements are: earth, water, fire, wind, and metal. Just like manipulating the environment, how these elements are produced and controlled depends on which kuji-kiri is used. Not all shinobi can manipulate all five elements and they usually have an affinity to one or two. While a shinobi who can manipulate all five of the elements is rare, it isn't impossible. History Kōga-ryū are created by a large family known as the Koga Clan long before Akari was born. When it was created the family argued about whether to keep it a secret or let special individuals in the public know. The people who believed the public should learn about it eventually became the Koga Clan while the family who wanted to keep it a secret became the Iga Clan. Not wanting to be affiliated with the Koga Clan, the Iga Clan created their own version of Kōga-ryū, known as Iga-ryū. These two families constantly clashed as time passed, many lives were lost. This changed when the Koga Clan adopted Akari, a girl who would later end this war for good. Once Akari became a full-fledged shinobi she joined the battle and with her help the Koga Clan nearly caused the Iga Clan to go extinct. Before, that could happen the Iga Clan surrendered and then disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again. Once the Iga Clan disappeared, the Koga Clan started to teach a couple of individuals Kōga-ryu and then the Koga Clan renamed the magic "Shinobi Art". Spells Basic Spells *'Shinobi-iri Art: Vanishing:' By focusing inwardly, the user is able to hide their magical power from other mages and shinobi. *'Kenjutsu Art: Swift and Silent Death' *'Taijutsu Art: Substitution' *'Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist:' Taijutsu Art: Hakkō-ryū: Holy Fist is a common move used by users of Hakkō-ryū It is often used to change the pace in a fight or to finish off an opponent. The user performs a karate punch at an opponent with all their strength and with such speed that normal people can not see it. The user focuses all their body weight to their fists and once the fist hits the opponent they twist their entire punching arm counter clockwise at high speeds. This would result in the opponent being propelled back with tremendous force and can causing the foe's ribs to break. *'Shinobi Art: Magic Clone:' This is a basic spell that allows the user to create a clone of themselves or an object with magical energy. **'Wind Shinobi Art: Wind Clone:' *'Taijutsu Art: Titanic Strength:' Taijutsu Art: Titanic Strength is a spell that allows the user to dramtically increase their strength by focusing magical energy to a desired body part. *Taijutsu Art: Godspeed *'Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer:' Shinobi Art: Magic Transfer is a spell that allows the user to transfer his or her magical energy to anything or person. When it is transferred to a person the person's magical power increases by the amount of magical energy transferred. When it is transferred to an object, it can cause the object's durability, power, or cutting power to increase. *'Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun:' Kenjutsu Art: Gatling Gun is a technique that incorporates incredible speed with magical energy. The user channels magical energy into their sword and then performs eight very fast stabs. On the eight stab the user releases the magical energy which causes the foe to be propelled back a great distance away. *'Kenjutsu Art: Fireball:' The User channels magical power to her sword and uses the magical power to create a fireball around it. Once the fireball is made, the user swings their sword which causes the fireball to fly towards the foe. *'Shinobi Art: Magic Sphere' *'Kenjutsu Art: Sword Smash' *'Taijutsu Art: Knife Hand:' Akari makes a knife hand with one or both of her hands, then channels Ethernano along the edges of one or both of her hands. This allows Akari to cut through some of the hardest objects with her bare hands. *'Taijutsu Art: Spear Hand:' Akari makes a spear hand and channels Ethernano to the points of her fingers. This allows her to pierce and opponents body or any other object with ease. It has been shown that she can easily pierce two slabs of steel and still hit her foe with this spell. Advanced Spells *'Shinobi Drive: ' Shinobi Drive also known as Nindō (忍道, Meaning: Ninja Way), is a spell that allows the user to use the full capacity of her brain and muscles by focusing magical energy to her mind and body. This allows her to perform awe inspiring feats. The feats that this spell grants differs from person to person depending on their past, personality, and magical abilities and skills. *'Shinobi Art: Clone Army: '''The concept behind this technique is simple and it seems easy in theory, when in reality only a shinobis with significant amount of magic power and skill can perform this spell. This Shinobi Art spell is a larger version of the Shinobi Art: Magic Clone. *'Shinobi-iri: Ghostly Presence:' This spell allows the user to blend into a populated space expertly. Living beings can still see the user, but to them the user just another stranger. This means that they won't pay the user much attention, this even works on pursuers who are actively looking for the user. The only known weakness to this spell is that if the user's pursuers know that the user is using this spell, it will no longer work on them. Unique Spells *'Kenjutsu Art: Sword Kata:' Akari rushes toward the opponent and performs four quick stabs directed at the opponents chest in a star shape formation with her Wakizashi, to try to cause the opponent to lose their balanced. This is followed by three quick slashes directed at the opponent's ankles. Finally, Akari channels magical power to the tip of her Wakizashi and stabs the opponent, upon impact the opponent is propelled back a great distance. Elemental Shinobi Art Spells *'Wind Shinobi Art: Leviathan:' To perform the spell the user first forms the hand gestures: Retsu, Kyo, Zai, Rin, Retsu then the user extends both hands out in front of them. *'Fire Shinobi Art: Wave of Flames:' *'Fire Shinobi Art: Fire Spin:''' This spell is a Fire Magic spell that incorporates Shinobi Art's Kuji-kiri allowing the user to produce fire from their body. To perform the spell the user forms the hand gestures: Retsu and Zai, then the user extends their hand in front of them and release a blast of flame from each hand. As the flames approach the opponent the two blasts of flames intersect each other while widening vertically and horizontally, forming a very difficult fire spell to dodge that resembles a flaming tornado. Users Shinobi in Training *Nora Dragonborn Full-fledged Shinobi *Akari Koga Kōga-ryū Trivia *Ninja Art is based off the mythical abilities of ninjas and kunoichis. This means that any similarities to Naruto is unintentional. *Most shinobi use Fire Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Illusion Magic, and Summoning Magic along with Ninja Art so it is unknown whether or not Kuji-kiri can work for other types of magic, but it assumed that it cannot. *Since shinobi believe that magic power doesn't come from outside the body, shinobi believe that equilibrium between body and mind is what creates magic power. *While there may be a lot of users of Shinobi Art, there are few masters of this magic, also known as full-fledged shinobi. This possibly comes from the fact that shinobi are legally able to do a lot more things a normal mage cannot, making governments fear them and want them on their side. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Under Construction Category:Shinobi Art